Users access many systems across a variety of technologies ranging from financial services to insurance which facilitate match making between the users of the system. Typically, match making may occur on a one-to-one basis and may be performed at a computing hub associated with the system. By performing match making in such a manner, however, the system creates vulnerabilities and inefficiencies. Namely, the one-to-one match making arrangement is unable to handle matching over a plurality of parties, which may be detrimental to the efficacy of the system in providing services to users. Additionally, having match making performed solely by the computing hub associated with the system creates a singular trust relationship between the users of the system and the system itself, which may produce a centralized point to take advantage of vulnerabilities of match making.